Ricky's LIFE Story
Previous episode: The Camping Trip Next episode: Ricky and Fred Are TV Fans http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/LifeMag.jpg http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/ChallengeRoutine.jpg http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/RoseVase.jpg Plot Lucy is mad that she doesn't appear in a LIFE magazine article about Ricky entitled "Ricky Ricardo at Home." She gets very jealous that Ricky bought a whole stack of magazine copies to show around. But she stops being snippy to Ricky when she finds out he needs a new dancer for down at the club. Ricky really is tricking Lucy, pretending to hire her as a dancer as a way to overwork her and show her how hard show business can be, how it's not all about the glamour. Lucy is dead tired from rehearsing her dance number all week, but she's excited and ready to practice with Ricky. He has her do a "challenge routine," where he does a step and then hands it off to her. All of Ricky's steps are incredibly easy, consisting of things like merely clapping his hands, slapping his knees, and adjusting his cuff links. But Lucy's steps are rigorous and tiring. By the end of the routine, Ricky's plan has worked, and Lucy is too pooped to go on. She still wants to be in the show, though, so she asks Ricky to give her the part of being a girl who just holds a rose in her teeth while Ricky sings to her after a band member spills the beans about the part needing to be filled Lucy eventually finds out Ricky's true intentions about the challenge routine from Fred, and she has Fred help her get even. During the show, Lucy appears to just be holding a rose in her teeth whenever Ricky looks at her, but when he turns his back, she entertains the crowd with magic tricks and acrobatics. Fred has her hooked up to a wire, so at the very end of the show, he has her suspended completely in the air. Ricky catches her floating, yells at Fred not to touch the wires, and Ricky spanks Lucy to the tune of "Babalu." Trivia *This is the first time Little Ricky is played by the Mayer twins instead of the Simmons twins. The Mayer twins will continue the role until the end of season 5. *The prop man who made the article about Ricky in LIFE magazine forgot to change the subtext of the original article he used as a template. So, it says that Ricky Ricardo is a "pleasing and graceful type." *Ricky's article got more pages than the story about the two-headed alligator. *This is the only episode that was filmed in a different season than when it was aired. This episode was filmed for the end of the second season, but for some reason, it didn't get used during the second season. So, it was saved to be the premiere episode for season 3. Quotes *Lucy: There are no pictures of me in there! Ethel: Oh, yes, there are. I saw 'em! *Lucy: I told all my friends to look for pictures of me. Ethel: Now, Lucy... Lucy: If they don't recognize my left arm, I'm dead! Ethel: Oh, it isn't everybody who gets their arm in Life magazine. Lucy: I don't want my ARM in there. I want my FACE in there! For heaven's sake, if I had known what they were up to, I'd have held the baby in my mouth! *Lucy: It's a wonder I got where I am. Ethel: Where are you? Lucy: Oh, shut up! *Ricky: Oh, we ought to be the happiest two people in the whole world. Lucy: Well, the happiest one-and-a-quarter, anyway... *Ricky: (on fake phone call) You want a brunette? (Lucy tries showing Ricky her roots, so he'll pick her) Ricky: Oh, I don't know. How 'bout a redhead? (Lucy fluffs her hair to show the dyed parts) *Lucy: Look, Ricky- medium height, red hair and a dancing fool! *Lucy: All I do is sit there and hold a rose. I might as well be a vase!﻿